Two Councils, One Meeting
When Hades returned to his palace he immediately contacted Zeus and reported what had happened. "You fool!" Zeus shouted through the Iris message causing the image to ripple. "Do you have any idea of the danger you have put the mortal world in!?" "I apologize my lord." Hades said bowing to his brother. "I have already contacted Osiris. He is calling the Egyptians together. Our Pantheons must meet and find a way to subdue Karokan..." "Karokan?" Zeus demanded. "The name of the beast, my lord." Hades quickly answered. Zeus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I will assemble the rest of the Olympians. Invite the Egyptians to Olympus. Just make sure they are peaceful when they arrive." Hades bowed once again and swept his hand across the message. Two Hours Later The Olympians waited in the throne room for the Egyptians. Zeus drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne causing thunder to constantly roll across the sky. The rest of the council tried to keep busy; Ares idley sharpened a knife while Hestia stoked the fire in the hearth. Aphrodite checked her make up in a mirror and Dionysus was busy sipping on a glass of wine. Suddenly a black rectangular portal opened. A sleek cat with leopard spots lept through the portal and scanned the room. The cat looked over each of the Olympians and looked lastly at Zeus. The cat began to glow and transformed into an ellegant women. Her black hair was pulled back and braided and she wore armor made of leather and iron. She bowed to Zeus. "Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, I am Bast champion of the sun god Ra, king of the Egyptian gods. I have been sent here to ensure that this meeting is peaceful and that no harm will come to either side. My king and each member of the pantheon swears by Ma'at that we come under a flag of peace." Zeus rose from his throne. He stood thirty feet tall and easily towered over Bast. His Master Bolt appeared in his hand. "By the River Styx, I swear that this meeting shall be peaceful and no harm shall come to your pantheon at the hands of my council." Zeus said and tapped his master bolt on the ground causing thunder to roll loudly across the sky. Satisfied, Bast walked back through the portal. Moments later the Egyptian pantheon poured into the throne room of the Olympians. The two sides, Egyptian and Greek, have only met a handful of times in the past and never on such a grand scale as this. Bast returned along with about a dozen more gods; Bes the dwarf god, Horus the falcon headed war god, Thoth god of knowledge, Neith the goddess of hunting, Sobek the crocodile god of the rivers, Khonshu the moon god, Nekbet the vulture goddess flew in. Set the god of chaos and Nephthys the river goddess walked in together. They were soon followed by Osiris and Isis. Just when Zeus was about to welcome his guests a bright light emerged from the portal. The Olympians shielded their eyes until the light died down. The Olympians opened their eyes and were stunned. Floating mere feet off the ground was the Sun god Ra. He was sitting on his throne of fire in his sun barge. The barge seemed to be made of golden reeds and Hieroglyphs floated randomly around tthe boat. The sail retracted and the small orbs dropped anchor that barely touched the ground but held the sun barge in it's place. Ra wore his crown and held his crook and flail, his symbols of power. The sheer number of gods in the throne room caused the air to hum with power. Hades rose from his seat and walked to the center of the room, Osiris followed him. The two lords of the dead faced both pantheons. "We have gathered you here for an important issue that concerns both of our pantheons." Hades began. He snapped his fingers and a holographic image of Karokan appeared. The gods began murmuring amoungst them self's until Osiris raised his hands for quiet. "This is Karokan. Hades and I created him to guard both the Duat and the entrance to the Underworld. Unfortunately the combined powers from our two opposing forces have driven the creature into an uncontrollable rage that neither of us can stop." "Karokan is the ultimate killing machine. He can change his shape into any combination of monster or animal at will, breath fire, and can travel through the Duat." Hades continued. "It has the potential and power to destroy anything in it's path... even us." "This beast must be stopped." Zeus shouted quickly rising from his throne. "I agree." Ra spoke from the other end of the room. He was much calmer than Zeus yet his voice seemed to be just as loud, "Osiris where is this beast?" "He has escaped to the mortal world my lord." Osiris answered causing the two kings to curse in their respective tongues. "My lord," A female voice spoke. It was Artemis. "With your permission I will gladly hunt down this beast and eradicate it." "Neith and I will accompany her." Bast spoke. "We can not interfere in the affairs of the mortal world." Zeus complained. Thoth approached Ra and whispered something in his ear. Ra began to nod his head. "We may not be able to interfere in the mortal world directly, but we can defeat this monster. Your children can slay the beast with the help from a few select magicians from the House of Life." He concluded. Zeus nodded his head. He knew this was the only way to stop the threat. He turned to Hermes. "Go to Camp Half-Blood and tell Chrion what has happened. Tell him I demand a quest." Hermes lept from his throne, grabbed his Caduceus and bowed to Zeus then flew out the door. Ra turned to Bast. "Deliver a message to the Chief Lector, he must select a small number of magicians that are powerful enough to defeat the monster and will cooperate with the demigods." Bast bowed to Ra and slipped into the Duat. "This meeting is adjourned." Zeus said rising from his throne. "Thank you for being a gracious host, Zeus." Ra said. His barge turned and another portal opened which most of the Egyptians walked through. The Olympian's began exiting the throne room. Osiris stayed behind for a moment to talk to Hades. "Do you think the two sides will be able to work together?" Osiris asked. "I have no idea." Hades admitted. "Let's hope they destroy the monster and not each other." Osiris nodded and exited the Olympian Throne room. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Two Hells